Cruel Fate
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Hermione thinks she's trapped in her own mind. The only one who can free her was the last person she expected...H/Hrm


Cruel Fate

By: Panny-Plan

Summary: Hermione thinks she's trapped in her own mind. The only one who can free her, was the last person she expected...H/Hrm

Hermione thinks she's in love with our favorite hero. But he's dating Cho. But to make matters worse, over the years, Ron starts to fall for Hermione. Now Harry notices her too...With two boys wanting to love her, for her to love him, she has to chose. Something that could ruin a friend ship all together...

Chapter One: Potions

A/N: So, this is my little fic, about how Hermione has a crush on a certain somebody, but she feels so depressed, and gets freed from her mind from somebody she doesn't expect...the person she has a crush on? Or her best friend? hehehe, I like to keep the suspence up. R/R please!!!!

*****

I sat at the table, with Ron and Harry, who were sniggering at something again, like they always do. I hate how they always left me out. I sighed, and looked out of the window. I couldn't concentrate on Snape. Potions just couldn't hold my attention today.

"Anyone?" Snape spat, starring at us. "Not even Miss Granger...my, my, my. We have gone along way, haven't we?"

I turned my head at him. "Huh?"

I heard Ron and Harry gasp, and whispers go through out the room. I wasn't surprised. The Hermione Granger--the know-it-all--wasn't paying attention. Sorry, I just couldn't.

"Miss Granger, does my class not hold any intrest in you anymore?" Snape asked, walking over to our table. Ron shot me a look, which asked my why I wasn't paying attention. They counted on me for their homework, notes, and catching pointers Snape would usually whisper to the Slytherins.

They counted on me for everything. They never did anything forthemselves.

I couldn't help the fact that I was born naturally smart, or that I happened to be best friends, with the famous Harry Potter, or also know the two biggest lackers in our year. Seventh year.

We were supposed to go to Hogsmade, but Harry was about to break it off with me and Ron to go on his date with Cho. Even when she was out of school, she still ruined my life. I liked being around Harry. Let's just say, that I was sweet on him.

"No, Professor. I'm just a bit tired today," I told him, trying hard not to giggle. One horrible thing about potions, not being with Slytherins, we've always been with them, but how it was at the end of the day, and nobody paid attention.

"You are a bit tired? Still caught up in your tangled love lives?" The Slytherins sniggered, and loudly. Why did he keep bringing that up? That was in fourth year, but someone always managed to write about me, Harry, and Krum. Nobody seemed to really know that I wasn't Harrys' girlfriend. Even though I wanted to be, I wasn't.

"No, Professor. I just didn't get enough sleep." I turned my nose into my book. I wasn't going to let him ruin the rest of my day. Even if Harry did blow me and Ron off. I didn't care.

The bell rang finally, and I let out a greatful sigh. I saw Harry hesitating to put his quills back in his bag. I nudged Ron, and he too looked at him, doubtfully.

"Harry?" he asked. "Why so glum, chum?"

"Sorry guys, Cho wants me to meet her..." he trailed off. 

Ron sighed. "Harry, this is the third time this week. We'd like to see you sometimes too, you know! Can't you just break this one date? I mean, it's great seeing you in potions, but come on. When was the last time all three of us just sat around and did nothing?"

"Hermione never does nothing," Harry told him. I scowled at Harry, and he grinned at me.

"Ok, true, but she sits with us while we do nothing." Ron tried again. Harry rubbed his forehead, fidgiting with his bangs.

"Cho will be angry..." he looked up at us. "Why not? School is going to be out soon, might as well enjoy my time as a free man before it ends."

"Harry," Ron patted his shoulder; I couldn't help but to grin. "You're not a man. You're still a boy. A very small boy, if you know what I mean."

I burst. I couldn't help but laugh. Ron was so funny. He could make the most serious siguation, such as a ministry court, into a laughing stock.

Harry grabbed his bag, and pushed past Ron and looked at me. Harry joined in my laughing, and soon Ron was too. We walked out of the dungens, Snape glaring at us, but we just kept laughing.

*~*

I sipped my mug of Butterbeer. The wind was blowing harsh outside, and it was most likely going to snow over night. Harry, Ron and I shared a round table, near the pub. 

"So Harry," Ron said, trying to make a lousy conversation. "How are you and Cho?"

Harry glanced at me. Ron must have told me how much I dislike the girl. I hated her infact; for more reasons than one. "Fine, Ron. We're fine."

"C'mon Harry. You must be more than fine. You've been dating for three years. Are you two in love?" Ron fluttered his eyelashes like a girl would have done.

Harry laughed. "No, I mean...I dunno. Maybe...I don't really know what love is, so I can't tell you."

Ron nodded and winked at him. "Sure Harry. Right. I'm going to go get another Butterbeer. Be right back."

Ron left, and left only me and Harry alone, and I heard him swallow hard. "So Herm," he looked at me, and my heart began to beat faster. "Uh..." He acted like he hadn't seen me in years. Conversation didn't flow out as easily as it did for him and Ron.

"You and Cho really like each other, huh?" I asked him. That was stupid. I scolded myself; Harry's going to get suspicious.

"Yeah...she said she was going to come to Hogsmade next weekend, and wants me to bring you guys along. Wanna come?" He looked at me. I already knew my answer would be yes, but still, I didn't actually want to see the woman. I'd just go to see more of Harry.

"I s'pose so. If you want me to go," he cut me off.

"Which I do. You and Ron are my best friends. We're all going to be close, no matter what happens, alright?"

I forced a nod, and looked down at my mug. It just appeard to me it was empty. I heard Ron come back. I looked up and he nudged Harry. "Miss me?"

I giggled, not knowing what else to do. Harry started to talk about next weekend with Cho, and my thoughts were inturupted by my mind. 

Why couldn't Harry think of me more than a bushy haired know it all?

*****

A/N: Hello all... this fic will be wonderful! I would like to give a special thanks to my bes bud, Melissa, who is so sweet! Thanks to everone who supports me and my wacky fic ideas! Please R/R! If you don't, I will conjure Voldermort, and kill you all!!! j/k. please R/R! Thanks!


End file.
